simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:SVG
500px|right… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen …… Drogen … Ich brauche Drogen … Drogen … Welcome Hi, welcome to Simpsons-Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Simpson-Familie page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Avatar (Diskussion) 06:47, 5. Apr. 2010 Bot Wikia Hi, in der Benutzerseite des Bots findest du MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled, wo du die Nachricht mit "message-anon message-user" erstellen musst. Das geht übrigens in jedem Wiki, in dem du Admin bist! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:25, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Habe ich gesehen. Das Deaktivieren hat aber nicht so richtig funktioniert. Schön, dass ich nun diesen Wiki adoptiert habe. So inaktiv ist der Simpsons-Wiki ja gar nicht. Mal gucken wo ich helfen kann :-) Grüße, SVG 08:30, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Es gibt noch eine kleine Anmerkung bzgl. des Skins seitens Wikia auf meiner Diskussionsseite, bitte kurz lesen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:06, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rechte unbedingt!--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:44, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich drücke auf „Gruppenzugehörigkeit ändern“ und plötzlich habe ich neue Nachrichten, dass Du die Rechte haben willst. Grüße von SVG 16:49, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich brauche auch die büro rechte!!--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:04, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Da Du keine Antwort gegeben hast, war ich mir nicht sicher. Und Ausrufezeichen sind ziemlich unfreundlich. Selbst wenn es nicht so gemeint ist. SVG 16:53, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ok mach ich eben keine ausrufe zeichen. bitte trotzdem die büro rechte--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:56, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Dann sieh Dir aber bitte nochmal genauer die Hauptseite an. Auch den Quelltext. Ich habe da schon viel dran rumgebastelt, um Dir die Arbeit zu erleichtern. SVG 16:58, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Bin ich schon Büro?--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:04, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Wenn Du Deine beiden letzten Beiträge noch signierst, ja ;-) Grüße, SVG 17:01, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Monsterworld Monsterworld ist mein eigenes Wiki hier der link http://de.monsterworld.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Wiki[[Benutzer:Monstermaster7|Monstermaster7]] 10:53, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Löschen Bitte lösch die seite 3F19Monstermaster7 10:57, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Danke für den Hinweis. Wenn Du Dich hir aktiv beteiligen möchtest, kann ich Dir Rollback erteilen und später auch Admin :-) SVG 11:02, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was ist ein Rollback wenns gut ist erteile es mirMonstermaster7 11:09, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Bei Rollback hast Du den praktischen Zurücksetzen Button. In den Adminrechten ist der automatisch eingebaut, bei normalen Benutzern kann ich aber auch ausschließlich Rollback vergeben. Siehe noch Simpsonpedia:Rollback. SVG 11:11, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Erteile es mir bitte Monstermaster7 11:13, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Erteilt. SVG 11:16, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bot kriege ich einen BotMonstermaster7 11:17, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Du hast schon einen. Benutzer:Wikia ist ein Bot. Er begrüßt neue Benutzer bei der ersten Bearbeitung ganz automatisch. Aber bitte verändere keine bestehenden Diskussionsbeiträge. Dadurch wurd edas nämlich unvollständig. SVG 11:23, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bürorechte wozu sind die BürorechteMonstermaster7 11:22, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Mit den Bürokratenrechten kannst Du Benutzerrechte bearbeiten. Das kannst Du unter Spezial:Benutzerrechte machen. Siehe auch Hilfe:Administratoren#Bürokratenrechte. Grüße von SVG 11:26, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rechte Was sind die BürorechteMonstermaster7 11:26, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage Wenn ich dich bei Monsterworld zum Admin mache machst du mich hier zum Admin?Monstermaster7 11:30, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Mach mich bei Dir zum Bürokrat, dann wirst Du hier Admin und ich kann Dir helfen. Grüße von SVG 11:32, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bei monsterworld bist du jetzt Bürokrat GlückwunschMonstermaster7 11:34, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Und Du hier Admin! Ebenfalls Glückwunsch :-) SVG 11:35, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Monsterworld Gug mal dein Monsterworld Profil an.Monstermaster7 11:39, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Gesehen, danke. Ich hab mich auch zum Admin gemacht, damit ich auch Seiten schützen, löschen und die MediaWiki-Systemtexte bearbeiten kann. SVG 11:43, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) geht klar.Monstermaster7 11:45, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bitte schreib mir wenn du etwas bei monsterworld Brauchst wen du andere user zu admin oder anderes machst sprich es mit mir abMonstermaster7 11:45, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Keine Sorge, mach ich nicht. Ich brauch das Bürorecht nur weil ich bestimmte MediaWiki-Systemtexte bearbeiten werde und um zu sehen, ob es funtkioniert hat, brauch ich an ein paar stellen Bürokratenstatus. Grüße, SVG 11:47, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe deine E-mail in mein Arcor adressbuch getan dan können wir öfter chattenMonstermaster7 11:49, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Online bin ich. Wenn Du willst können wir chatten. SVG 11:51, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) WieMonstermaster7 11:52, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was sind MediaWiki-SystemtexteMonstermaster7 11:52, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Damit kann ich z.B aus "Kommentieren" einfach nur ein "+" machen. Ist jetzt auh relativ egal. SVG 11:54, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Arbeit Hast du ne arbeit hier für michMonstermaster7 12:02, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Lesenswerte Artikel schreiben. Zurzeit nicht mehr. Oder Du suchst noch alten Spam von Vandalen und löschst den. Du kannst auch noch Diskussionsseiten von IPs löschen. Ne Liste der zu löschenden kommt noch. SVG 12:06, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bürokrat Machst du mich zum BürokratMonstermaster7 12:07, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Nein. Wir haben genug. Es gibt schon zwei. Hier findest Du Benutzerdiskussionen von IPs die Du löschen kannst. Viel Spaß. SVG 12:08, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Warum sollte ich meine Disku löschen?Monstermaster7 12:13, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Neu&Bearbeitet Ich habe Ned Flanders bearbeitet und das Haus der simpsons Neu Geschrieben'Monstermaster7 12:17, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC)' : @ Monstermaster7: Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und beachte in Artikeln die deutsche Rechtschreibung. Simpsons Haus hab ich gelöscht weil das kein Artikel ist. Selbst wenn der Artikel noch in Arbeit wäre, dann nicht so. Du kannst gerne anfangen und ich sag Dir dann was Du falsch machst. Bitte schreib den Artikel nochmal neu und schau Dir andere Artikel an. Die sehen nicht so katastrophal aus. Grüße von SVG 13:15, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) problem Ich kann nicht mehr LöschenMonstermaster7 16:51, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Antwort bereits im Posteingang. SVG 16:52, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) IP Gerade hat eine IP die hauptseite so angepasst, dass alles passt Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 18:30, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Deshalb bin ich auch generell gegen Seitenschutz :-) Gedankt sei dem Herrn der IP. LG, SVG 18:35, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm FedericoF (I don't speak in german, sorry) if you want you can write me in Spanish or in English. Sincerely ::::--FedericoF 21:29, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Oh, I do not know. I only speak German, English, Latin, French and a little Mandarin, Cantonese and Lingala. But since I'm not so good at foreign languages, I'd rather stay in my native language. It would be good if I could even Spanish and Portuguese. Sorry, but I have no family in which these languages do it :-( Greetings by SVG 22:00, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ok, it's fine, I speak in English XD. Thanks for the rollback appointment :) ::::--FedericoF 18:00, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : That's no problem :-) SVG 18:01, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Frage Ich überlege zurzeit was ich tun sollGruß Monstermaster7 13:36, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ok. SVG 13:37, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mailen Wir uns doch ein bisschenGruß Monstermaster7 14:04, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Begrüßung Hi, nachdem du jetzt 2 mal meine Benutzerseite gelöäscht hast: das automatiosche Begrüßungstool, durch das der Benutzer Wikia die Begrüßung einfügt, legt immer, wenn jemand noch keine Diskussionsseite hat, eine an. Ihn zu sperren ist da auch nicht hilfreich... Kannst die Seite also ruhig lassen! Schönen Gruß --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 18:03, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Ist mir durchaus bewusst. Nur wollte ich Dir Zeit geben, die Diskussion selbst anzulegen ;-) Der einzige Grund für die Sperrung ist eigentlich, dass mich der Bot irgendwie gerade genervt hat. Ich bin ein bekloptter Kauz... SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 18:07, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Disku-Link *Dein Sternchen als Diskussions-Link führt blöderweise auf de.wikia.com, hab dir halt dort geantwortet (kurz zusammengefasst, nein, ich kenn mich nicht mit Imports aus...) --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 09:20, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) : So soll es auch sein. Da ich mit sehr vielen Wikis arbeite, habe ich auf die Diskussion auf Wikia verlinkt. In Wikis in denen ich Admin bin, kannst Du mir aber auch gerne auf Deiner eigenen Diskussion antworten :-) SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 09:22, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Fehler Hi, SVG leider konnte ich jetzt lange keine richtige Aktivität zeigen. Da ich endlos viele Tests, Schularbeiten, etc. hatte. Bei mir kommt immernoch das Simpsonslogo hinter dem Homer-Wikikopf. Könntest du das beheben ich komme nicht dahinter. Ach ja und ich würde MorpheuzZ gerne zum Admin machen da er im Moment hervorragende Arbeit leistet. Hier das Bild des Fehlers: Datei:Fehler.PNG mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 14:42, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Entweder liegt der Fehler an Deinem eigenen MonoBook oder wohl eher an Common oder Wiki-MonoBook. Geh' mal mit Homer-Freak rein. SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 14:45, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Kannst du den Fehler beheben? Ich kanns nämlich nicht ;) mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 15:02, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::: Problem behoben. Du benutzt Opera? SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 15:05, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::: Firefox ;) Ach ja und ich würde MorpheuzZ gerne zum Admin machen da er im Moment hervorragende Arbeit leistet. mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 15:25, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Firefox und Windows Vista? Ich benutze XP und kenne dieses Layout deshalb nur von Opera. Und, wird Morpheuz auch in einer Woche noch gute Arbeit leisten?! Morgen, Adminkandidatur. Du wirst ihn fragen und Du wirst eine ausführliche formale Kandidatur starten. Du wirst erst die Pros, dann die Contras hinschreiben. In ungefähr so: Schluckspecht änderte die .... für MorpheuzZ von ... auf ... (Erfolgreiche Adminkandidatur 2:0 Simpsonpedia:Adminkandidaturen/MorpheuzZ) Die 2 steht für die beiden Pros die 0 für die null Contras. So in der Art halt ;-) Ich benutze auch Firefox. SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 15:31, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::: Firefox und Windows 7. Was meinst du mit der Kandidatur? mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 15:36, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::: Sagt ich doch. Windows7 ist mir viel zu kompliziert. Eine formale Kandidatur auf Simpsonpedia:Adminkandidaturen starten. Wofür die ganzen Links??? SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 15:39, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Windows 7 ist ganz easy. Sollte man die Adminkandidatur nicht selbst schreiben? mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 18:13, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Windows 7 ist für Computerexperten grässlich! Du wolltest ihn als Admin haben, also schreib' Du die Kandidatur. Aber frag' ihn vorher, ob er überhaupt Admin werden möchte. SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 17:17, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wichtig Es gibt ein Problem, es werden pro Tag gerade mal 1-2 Edits gemacht. Irgendwie ist die Luft draußen, aber wieso? Weder du noch ich kümmern uns wirklich um das Wiki. Ich sehe am Tag 3-4 mal nach ob sich etwas getan hat aber dann sehe ich immer nur, dass der letzte Edit vor ein paar Tagen war und dann habe ich auch nicht wirklich Bock darauf etwas zu tun. Dabei schwimmen wir hier in Arbeit. Das soll sich jetzt ändern in dem WIR BEIDE wieder aktiv mitarbeiten. Ich habe hier eine ToDo- Liste, bitte sage noch welche Dinge du übernimmst und um welche ich mich kümmern soll. *Kategoriemüll aufräumen *User werben *Forum erstellen (extern nicht das Wikia- Forum) *Episodenartikel anlegen *Charakterartikel anlegen *Wichtige Seiten erstellen *IP Diskussionen löschen *Sinnlose Kategorieen entfernen *Kategorien anlegen *Charakterguide *Episodenguiede fortsetzen *Comicguide mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 13:53, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Deine ToDo-Liste kenne ich. Ich werde erst am 21. Mai (Freitag-Abend) wieder online sein. Die letzten Tage konnte ich leider auch nicht. Ich beschäftige mich mit vielen Wikias, Wikipedia und bin im Helfer-Team. Ich kann mich nicht nur um dieses Wiki kümmern. Ich arbeite neben der Schule noch vier bis sechs Tage die Woche jeweils 1 ½ Stunden, habe an vier Tagen 9 Stunden Schule und gehe 1–2 Abende die Woche Tauchen (und im Sommer täglich). Die letzten 34 IP-Diskussionen habe ich soeben gelöscht. Ich werde mir am Wochenende Mal etwas mehr Zeit für das Wiki nehmen. Gruß, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 16:15, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Büro Warum bist du kein Büro mehr? --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 09:29, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Auf Grund meiner mangelnden Aktivität jetzt im Sommer, habe ich das Bürokratenrecht erstmal abgegeben. Wenn es wieder kälter wird, werde ich mich hier mal richtig ins Zeug legen und mich bei Dir für die Wiederernennung melden. Das abgeben der Rechte wegen mangelnder Aktivität, geschah aus Prinzip. Grüße, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 14:44, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :: Aha hab durch die Schule jetzt auch selten Zeit gehabt aber in den Ferien werde ich einmal beginnen das Wiki richtig aufzubauen. MfG --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:54, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice Hallo SVG, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Sitenotice hier nicht dem optimalen Muster entspricht - so zum Beispiel, dass die Sitenotice nicht länger als 2 Zeilen sein sollte und nur temporär auf wichtige Ereignisse verweisen sollte. Wenn du Fragen hast, stelle mir diese auf meiner Diskussionsseite - ich schaue nächste Woche nochmal rein, um dir beim Anpassen zu helfen, falls noch Hilfe benötigst. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:06, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Mitarbeit So, jetzt habe ich begonnnen wieder richtig loszulegen. ;) mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 14:05, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Welcome back! Ich hoffe, Deine Mitarbeit hält jetzt auch mal länger an. Ich würde Dich ja gerne unterstützen, aber Du hast ja nur dann Zeit, wenn ich keine Zeit habe, und andersherum ;-) Ich bin die nächsten zwei Wochen in Holland und danach bin ich andauernd zwischen zwei Städten am Pendeln. Tim (SVG) 14:23, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich schaff das schon was ist mit unserem Admin MorephZZ? --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 10:58, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: Hab' ich mich auch schon gefragt und habe ihn deshalb mal aus seiner Diskussion angesprochen. Tim (SVG) 11:00, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Sollte er am 28. Juli immer noch nichts getan haben, überlaße ich die Sache Dir. Solltest Du ihn deadministrieren, benachrichtige ihn aber anschließend auf seiner Diskussion. Tim (SVG) 07:15, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Partner Hi hast du deine Mitarbeiter gefragt ob Simpsons Wiki zu unseren Patnern kommt?Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 11:52, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ps: Monster Wiki ne : Oh sorry, das habe ich vergessen. Vielleicht möchtest Du ihn ja fragen? Tim @Support 11:54, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : : hab ich gemacht könntest du die Adminkaanidaturen im Wiki Monster Wiki ne bearbeiten und zusammen flickenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 15:49, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Okay. Aber es sind „Pa'r'''tner“ und nicht ''Patner. Das würde ich noch korrigieren. Ich schau mal nach den Adminkandidaturen ... Tim @Support 15:59, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: :: ok hier oder im Monsterwiki Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 16:09, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: könntest du mir nen Bot einrichtenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 16:17, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: Ein Bot ist bereits eingerichtet. Er heißt SVG Bot und verfügt über Bot-Rechte. Jedoch gibt es noch ein paar Probleme mit dem Bot. Solltest Du aber Arbeit haben, kann ich ihn gerne jederzeit ausprobieren. Die Adminkandidaturenseite und die zugehörigen Vorlagen, inklusive bureaucratonly habe ich Dir eingerichtet :-) Tim @Support 16:40, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Klassse! du machst tolle arbeit aber richtest du mir bitte einen Bot ein damit er meine Fehler verschwinden lässt dann is deiner nich so aleineMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:21, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Meine Aktivität Hi, jaja, meine aktivität ist in den letzten Monaten nicht wirklich sichtbar gewesen. Das problem war die Uni, die mich grad ziemlich beansprucht, und bis mitte September hab ich noch einiges zu schreiben. Ich hab mir aber schon lange vorgenommen, wenn ich damit fertig bin (2. Septemberwoche) wieder hier (und besonders auch im Scrubs-Wiki, wo ich auch noch mtiarbeite) etwas zu tun. Ich hoff ich schaffs, versprechen kann ich nix. MIch hats selber geärgert, dass ich die letzten Monate keine Zeit für Wikia hatte.. wird sich hoffentlich wieder ändern. Schönen Gruß --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 15:18, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Ah, okay. Danke für Deine Antwort. Meine Aktivität lässt ebenfalls zu wünschen übrig ;-) Schau einfach mal vorbei, wenn Du Zeit hast. Gruß, Tim @Support 16:06, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Löschen Ich werde mich nun entgültig aus diesem Wiki zurückziehen und brauche auch keine Admin bzw. Büro rechte mehr wenn du willst kannst du es löschen. Auf jeden Fall hab ich weder zeit noch lust. --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 06:37, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Hallo Schluckspecht. Mir geht es ebenso wie Dir, weshalb ich mir die Administratoren- und Bürokratenrechte entzogen habe. Da ich derzeit nicht über Helfer-Rechte verfüge, kann ich Dir Deine Bürokratenrechte nicht entfernen, jedoch kann man seit Oktober/November seinen eigenen Bürokratenstatus entfernen. Solltest Du nochmal Lust haben bist Du natürlich jederzeit willkommen! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Tim @Support 18:34, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Test das ist ein Test[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:48, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :test[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 14:16, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Danke Hi, zunächst mal Dankeschön für das Vertrauen und die Rechte für NICKI und mich. Wir sind momentan dabei erst mal einen sinnvolle Kategorienbaum zu basteln und Artikel auszusuchen die wir als nächstes in Angriff nehmen werden. Wir machen das quasi offline im Scrubs Chat, bitte nicht wundern und meinen es wäre keine Bewegung im Wiki. Am Wochenende ( wenn Nicki Zeit hat auch früher ) werden erst mal alle bestehenden Kats verschwinden und danach die neuen angelegt. Das Wiki ist dann zwar einen Tag ohne Kats aber ich denke das ist vertretbar. Ich halte Dich auf dem Laufenden. Wenn Fragen sind: wir sind beide täglich online. Grüsse Wolf aka Habari Sakasi 21:20, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Hallo Wolf. Ich habe mich zu bedanken. Die Simpsonspedia habe ich damals als Bürokrat geleitet, jedoch fehlte mir irgendwann die Zeit und Lust, zudem ich zum Ende hin alleine stand. Solltet ihr Unterstützung brauchen, stelle ich Euch auch gerne die Hilfe meines Botes zur Verfügung. Vielleicht kann mein Bot schonmal alle Kategorien entfernen. Da müsste ich mich nochmal hinterklemmen, wenn ich Zeit dafür finde. Liebe Grüße, Tim (SVG) 14:08, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Boteinsatz Hallo Tim, Danke für Dein Angebot die Kats mittels Bot zu eliminieren. Wenn das für Dich nicht zuviele Umstände macht würde ich das gerne in Anspruch nehmen. Der neue Kategorienbaum ist fertig, ich werde ihn heute oder morgen mit NICKI abstimmen ( wir sind in solchen Bereichen eigentlich zu 99,9% einer Meinung ) und dann entsprechend einpflegen. Ich habe heute schon mal angefangen einige sinnfreie Kats per Hand zu löschen und das ist unheimlich zeitaufwändig. Von daher wäre der Einsatz eines Bots sicher eine grosse Erleichterung. Grüsse Wolf aka Habari Sakasi 08:10, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Nachdem ich die catall.py ein bisschen umgeschrieben habe, hat mein Bot alle Kategorien automatisch aus allen Seiten im Artikelnamensraum entfernt. Kategorien, die über eine Vorlage eingebunden sind, müssen bei Bedarf in der Vorlage entfernt beziehungsweise ersetzt werden. Die unbenutzen Kategorien kann ich frühestens morgen ändern, wenn die Datenbanken aktualisiert worden. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 12:47, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Super, die eingebundenen machen wir dann "By Hand" raus. NICKI und Wolf bedanke sich für den schnellen Einsatz. Ich schlage vor dass wir jetzt abwarten bis alle Kats ( auch die unbenutzten ) weg sind und legen dann die neuen an. : Grüsse, Wolf aka Habari Sakasi 14:11, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: Mein Bot hat soeben alle unbenutzten Kategorien gelöscht. Tim (SVG) 17:37, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Simpsons Wiki Hi Tim, danke für das Vertrauen, nehm ich ( zusammen mit NICKI ) gerne an. Im Scrubs Wiki haben wir 3 "PowerAutoren" ( haben in den letzten tagen 80 Artikel neu angelegt ) , davon nehme ich mindestens 2 mit ins Simpsons Wiki weil es im Scrubs Wiki eigentlich immer weniger zu tun gibt. Ich hatte im RL leider die letzten Tage zuviel zu tun, deshalb kam von mir persönlich etwas weniger aber das wird sicher besser... Danke nochmal für den finalen Boteinsatz im Simpsons Wiki, das macht die Arbeit um einiges leichter. Wir werden, nachdem das Simpsons Wiki endgültig angestossen ist, einen ähnlichen Bot-Einsatz auch für das Scrubs Wiki brauchen weil da die Kats m.E. ein wenig ausgeufert sind. Ich sprech Dich dann aber nochmal an und teile Dir genaueres mit. Grüsse Wolf aka Habari Sakasi 12:40, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Ich habe Euch beiden jetzt Bürokratenrechte gegeben. Den Bot-Einsatz im Scrubs Wiki mache ich gerne, am besten würde es mir in den nächsten zwei Wochen passen. Dafür müsste ich wissen, ob es sich um bestimmte oder um alle Kategorien handelt. Vielleicht können wir einen Termin für den Chat vereinbaren, wo wir dann alles durchsprechen, gerne auch über Skype (ID: svg.int). Bezüglich der Simpsonspedia freue ich mich über weitere Autoren :-) Gruß, Tim (SVG) 12:55, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC)